Wildflower of Pherae
by Houyoku
Summary: [One-shot] Rebecca has lived with her family in Pherae all her life. She is the optimistic one and never fails to deliver a sincere smile. Reviews are appreciated !


****

Wildflower of Pherae

By Becki ^__^

Fire Emblem (C) Nintendo and Intelligent Systems

__________________________________________________________

Writer's Note: 'lo ^__^; I was stuck in writing part of chapter three in 'Dark Flame' so I'm writing a new fiction. I'll still continue the other one, and I'm probably almost or already finished with chapter three as you read right now. The background on this story is in Pherae (hence, the title *points up*), which is a drastic change from Sacae, let me tell you ^^; The main character switches from Rath to Rebecca. I really liked Rebecca because she was an archer (that's always a bonus!). Also, she shares the same name as I do, which was also cool, and her personality somewhat resembles mine. But what was really scary was that she has a brother named Dan (my brother's name! @.@ ) ! Kinda scary, but in a way pretty interesting ^^ 

Oh, this doesn't have broad romance... well, you can believe that this is a Rebecca x Wil fanfic (it's kinda subtle) if you really want to.. I guess.. Oo; Romance was never my thing.. Anyway, most of this is based on the support conversations, so there's very little spoiling and such.. 

Anyway, I'll cease my rambling...

On to the fan fiction!

::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::::

::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-::::::::-:::::::::o:::::::::o::::::-::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::::

:::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::::

Lessons of the Hunt

"---! Dang it, Rebecca, shoot it!" 

The girl fumbled clumsily with her bow as she heard the urgent order. She pulled a shaft from her collection of arrows and strung it quickly. Now she regretted the procrastination of restringing her bow, as the string was getting limp. Pressing the arrow against the bow she put it against the feathers and pulled back. The string pulled back effortlessly due to the laxity and when she let go the arrow flew half the distance it was supposed to.

Her brother narrowly dodged the vicious tines of the animal, his form hitting the ground. His axe lay far across the other side of the clearing, harmless and completely pointless in the hands of the earth. Rebecca took another arrow, panic dictating her moves.

"Dan!" She yelled instinctively. Her emerald-colored hair fell into her face in spite of the bandana which was tied over her hairline. She guided her breath up to toss the strands out of her eyes, but they came down stubbornly, taking their place on her brow again. The girl strung another arrow but it proved as inadequate as the first. "Oh, drat!"

He cursed audibly, and if it were a different situation his sister would have scolded him for it. Instead, he yelled to Rebecca as the buck turned to attack again. "Stay back!" 

Rebecca bit her lip and her hand itched to return to her quiver of arrows. Her feet wanted to run and help him, perhaps to distract the animal. Yet she was frightened. 

Dan threw himself aside as the deer swerved at him. The branches of its antlers caught the low tree as it pulled up his head. The boy took advantage of this obstacle and sprinted towards his fallen axe. When he picked it up, the buck had snapped the twigs from the low branches and dashed at Dan. The hunter stood in a ready stance, axe in front of his body. When the buck came down at him, the axe-fighter pressed his weapon in a horizontal slice, knocking the antlers aside. His great strength forced the beast to the ground. As he raised his axe to finish it off, Rebecca couldn't suppress the cry as the metal flashed for the kill.

"Don't!" She yelled with disapproval. Caught off guard, Dan turned to look at her with an expression that clearly said 'are you crazy?!'

But before Dan could protest, she cried out again staring behind him. Remembering that the stag was still alive, he spun around only to meet the buck's tines aimed at his stomach. Grazing his unprotected abdomen, it pulled down towards his right leg. Dan cursed loudly with a yell and Rebecca gave a shriek as she dropped her bow and quiver.

With a whistle, a wooden shaft appeared in the buck's neck. Then a second arrow pierced it under the chin. The buck fell to its knees, trembling all over with pain. The third arrow was a bit off course, as it landed on the leg. It bellowed loudly with a strong voice as blood fell from despairing lips. The third arrow put it out of its misery. Rebecca turned, eyes shining and face wet with running tears. Her leather quiver remained on the ground, arrows strewn along the mossy floor. 

A boy ran down, messy dark auburn hair and clear eyes the first few recognizable traits. 

"Dan! Rebecca! Are you both all right?!" He called with uncertainty, his voice was rough and experiencing change. Rebecca fell to her knees and covered her face as she freely wept.

"Wil..! It was terrible!" Her legs were scraped by the sticks as they gave way. She wanted to go help her brother, but she was afraid to look. The sight of blood never appealed to her, even now that she was being taught to hunt. She pressed against her own stomach with her elbows. Dan groaned and slumped, holding his wound. 

Wil looked over at him, clearly not realizing the severity of the wound.

"I'm sorry I'm late, when the door locked behind me, I remembered that I had lost the key--" He stopped still and dropped his bow as he saw the crimson flow escape from Dan's fingers. Dan grinned weakly.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?" He was to say more until he groaned and flinched in pain. Wil rotated back to the crying Rebecca and started back through the forest, toward the village.

"I'll go get he--!" He tripped over a loose root that he had not seen in his eagerness and fell face first into the ground. When he got up again, Rebecca had stood up instantly and ran passed him into the trees. 

"I'll go!" Rebecca cried out, unable to stay any longer. "You help Dan!" She also nearly tripped for her vision was blurred and distorted by the tears. Yet her grace and reflexes were neater than Wil's, and she caught herself before the fall could take place. She picked up a quick pace through the woods, ducking the trees and low branches.

Wil sat up, his chin and cheek smeared with dirt. He stared at her back for a few minutes even after she disappeared beyond the green until his friend called him impatiently.

"Erm.. Wil... the flies are starting up..." The archer forced himself to stand and went to help him up.

::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::::

:::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::-::::::-::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::::

:::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::::

When she came to the edge of the trees, she could see the road which led to their village. Her face was red and she was breathing jagged breaths, her lungs flaming and working with difficulty. Her hair fell limp over her eyes, skin clammy and wet with perspiration. Her eyes itched with the dry tears and she sniffed delicately. Realizing that her brother was still in need of help, she swallowed painfully and continued towards the village at the same pace.

It was still late in the afternoon. Rebecca came towards the houses knowing that this was the busiest time of the day. She went to the first person she saw. It was a young man sitting in a stationary wagon. His legs were propped up against the yolk, a straw hat covering his face and eyes. His horse watched her as she approached, but did not move. 

"Sir!" She called quickly and breathlessly. He didn't hear her as she came by and was taken by surprise. When he got up and saw her, he sighed with what seemed to be relief and his face brightened.

"Rebecca!" He said pleasantly. "What's wrong? I thought you and your brother were out today.." 

"Sir!" She repeated. "Where.. where is my father?" Rebecca rubbed her eye wearily and waited as the man was thinking. 

"Hm... I believe he is in meeting with Lord Elbert today." He said finally, scratching his ear. "Yes! He left earlier for Pherae castle."

"My.. my brother..." Her pants did not cease nor slow.

"Yes, yes? What about Dan?" 

"He needs help.. He was gored by a stag.." She said, tears welling in her eyes again. The man was startled and pulled up his hat. He knew all to well of the wild creatures in the forests of Pherae.

"Good heavens! Where is he now? How bad is it?" She only answered the first question due to her lack of breath.

"In the forest... in the clearing west of here.." The man unhitched his horse from the wagon and mounted uneasily. Grabbing a hold of the reins his gaze peered down at her. 

"All right Rebecca, you stay here. Go tell the cleric to come quickly! It would also do well to inform your mother also." He pulled back on the reins sharply and his horse galloped away towards the forest. Rebecca did as she was told and practically flew to her home. 

She was slowed by the village people, but did not stop even as they greeted her. It felt as though her feet had worn holes into her boots already. She swallowed to wet her dry throat and kept her breath constant. The heat at her back did not aid her much either, but it felt like her skin was burning already. 

Rebecca skid to a stop as she came to her front door of her meager house. The house she had always known and grown up in. She knew every crack and echoing rafter, every hole and each room. She stopped momentarily trapped in the void of her thoughts, unable to move. 

Her mother was outside with a pitcher watering the light wildflowers decorating her home. Those flowers that Rebecca had always loved. Watching their graceful dances in the wind and sun. The wildflowers which like in a hazy painting depicted the brightness in life. 

Rebecca's mother was a delicate lady, but was lovely in face. A halo of green hair curled around her face, and her dark eyes flashed as the water hit the sunlight, vibrant colors dancing in the spray. 

"Mother!" Rebecca suddenly said, shading her eyes from the bright glittering drops of water. The woman looked up to see her daughter's red face and clenched hands.

"Rebecca! Whatever is the matter?" She set the water pitcher down and wiped her hands on the hem of her apron. Rebecca fell forward into her mother's arms.

"It's Dan! He's hurt!" Her mother was relatively calm to this news.

"Oh? What happened?" Rebecca was searching for the words to put together into a flowing sentence, but nothing but slow sobs escaped and tensed her tongue. Rebecca's mother waited gently and smoothed her hair. Then one of the neighbors came by, the mother of Wil. A small lady with fiery colored locks of hair looked at the two and frowned with an uncertain glance. 

"Robin... He was on his way toward the forests. Seemed to be in a hurry too. He told me to get the healer, saying something about Dan..."

"Yes! Mother, he's hurt.." Rebecca exclaimed again.

Her mother pursed her lips but was patient. "It.. must be serious.." Rebecca simply nodded and swallowed hard. The lady interrupted politely, eyes traveling down the road..

"There's Wil.." She said softly with concern in her quiet tone. Rebecca turned and saw the boy running towards them, face pale and out of breath. Rebecca felt fear well up within her, but Wil stopped ten paces away and rested his palms on his legs to catch his breath. 

"Wil! Where's my brother?!" She saw with dismay that his tunic was splattered with dark prints of blood. His face was still dirty and a bruise was forming near his ear.

"Dan.." He inhaled deeply. "Dan's.. all right... one of the villagers... came...." 

"Is he coming Wil?" His mother asked. 

"He should... soon.. he passed out as.... I was told to return."

Rebecca clenched her hands, the familiar touch of her bow absent.

"This is... this is my fault.. It's the first day out to go hunting and I couldn't stop Dan from being hurt.." Wil swallowed a large amount of air and looked up at her.

"You can't take the blame for it.." He still had a quiver on his back, but he must have also left his bow in the clearing. "The beasts... are not.... always tame. He.... knew that, and he.... was just doing all he could to.. protect you." Then he grinned optimistically in an unusual contrast to the situation. "Besides, you did a quick job of getting aid." His breath caught up with him, and he rested two hands behind his head, elbows bent. Rebecca attempted a smile, but felt she would burst into tears again. She stared at the dusty ground, her eye level just at Wil's feet.

"Thank you, Wil." 

::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::::

:::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::-::::::-::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::::

:::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::::

"Rebecca! Really, you don't have to be so... helpful!" Dan complained as his sister insisted that he leaned on him. The healer had treated his wounds and bandaged them neatly. The youth had quickly ascended into from his unconscious sleep and was as stubborn as always. After he had been treated to, the excitement had died down. Their mother stood outside and spoke kindly to the young man called Robin, giving her heartfelt thanks. Rebecca, on the other hand rushed her apologies to her brother, who simply raised a hand.

"Sister, truly, this is nothing." He said as he suddenly lurched and held his right leg. He decided to take his sister's advice and leaned softly on her. It was unusual. Dan with his muscular build and dark eyes, Rebecca with her slender frame and bright glance. Rebecca's tears had died away as Dan gave her his immature protests and sudden winces of pain. When they retreated inside their home, Rebecca instantly ordered him to lay down, while she busied herself in the kitchen. 

When their mother returned, she sighed and rested her palms on her waist. 

"Dan..."

"Yes, mother, 'another incident due to my recklessness.'" 

"The stags of Pherae do not attack without reason. Whatever you did, it was dangerous." 

"Yes, mother." She sighed as this default answer was repeated. Rebecca listened with half an ear as she fed the oven with more logs. Her mother meanwhile was lecturing her brother, bringing up Rebecca and Wil multiple times and asking what his father would think. This lasted a few minutes, and when the woman realized that he was not exactly listening, she gave up and retreated to her room. 

When Rebecca came out, she held a steaming bowl of soup seasoned with her favorite herbs. She set it on the table while Dan watched her from his stool. She sat down across from him and took up a spoon.

"Open your mouth.." 

"Rebecca! I can do it myself!" He retorted, taking a bit of his pride. She glowered and hit his head lightly with the metal spoon.

"You don't want to overexert yourself."

"What? Dang it Rebecca, give me that spoon!" Rebecca grinned childishly and laughed. 

"Open your mouth!"

....and so continued that afternoon.

::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::::

:::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::-::::::-::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::::

:::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`::::::::::: 

"Dan! Come on, you sleep like a log!"

The boy bolted upright and regretted it instantly. The pain in his side was irritating, an annoyance more than a pain. Soundlessly he crept over to his window and pulled away the curtains. Wil stood outside, hued in a bluish color in the night. He was clearly annoyed and looked impatient. 

"It's about time. Listen, I don't think we should leave yet..."

"Are you kidding, Wil? Look at our conditions here! There can be so much more we can do out there in Elibe! And are you backing off because of some cut?" 

"Dan, really, I don't think--" Wil began, but Dan cut him off.

"No, you don't." Dan snorted, but Wil completely missed the fact he was insulted.

"What about Rebecca?" Dan narrowed his eyes.

"What about her?"  
".....Dan."

"Ah, lay off it. It's been two weeks since the accident. Do you think a pretty little scar is going to slow me down?" Dan said slowly, in reflection for the passed weeks. Rebecca had adopted her mothering ways, but suddenly went through and optimistic streak. At the thought of his sister, he unknowingly released a smile.

"What are you smiling for, Dan?" Wil asked after a few moments. Then he himself grinned. "We'll go then. You better not back down on your promise." 

"Of course I won't."

"Good. I'll meet you by the gate." Without another urge, the archer fled into the night. Dan shut his window and quickly pulled on his boots. Stumbling in the darkness, he walked slowly to avoid any noise. Putting one foot soft against the wooden floor, he made sure not to step on that one creaky spot on the floor. He continued his way down the hall, feeling the walls as a guidance with one hand, the other hand at his leg as if it could stop any sudden pain. As he passed Rebecca's room, he felt the heavy burden of guilt aching painfully as he saw her open door.

Her face was so innocent. The always cheery face white with the glow of the moon under her window. Her vibrant hair fell over the folds of her blanket. He had looked out for her ever since she was born, and she had returned the favor somehow with her sincere personality. Now this night.. now that it had finally come...

He would be back. He will be back. He passed her door and continued her way down the halls.

Rebecca opened an eye as she saw Dan's shadow pass her face. Without knowing why she had woken up, she sat up as he passed out of sight, loose green hair flooding over her shoulders. 

_What.. what is he doing...?_ Rebecca thought with a frown. When she stood up, she pulled a tunic over her night gown and tied it with a belt. Quickly tying back her hair and slipping her small feet into leather boots, she crept toward her door. She placed a hand on the frame and looked beyond the edge. Nobody was there. When she exposed herself fully into the halls, she heard the front door shut with a gentle click.

Thoroughly curious now, she sneaked down to the kitchen area. She looked up to see in surprise that Dan's axe had been taken down from its usual hanging spot on the wall. Feeling uneasy at this point, she went towards the front door.

Opening it to a creak, the blue light filtered in. She saw nobody there. 

Pushing the door halfway open, she stepped outside, the sudden cold air rushing to her frail skin. Rebecca shivered and closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms so her hands were in the shelter of her armpits, she looked around for any signs of her brother.

Her gaze stopped at a still silhouette that she instantly distinguished as her brother. She knew the burly form anywhere. Coming forward, she had decided to call him, but he turned and must have seen her. Then he spun around and fled. Feeling suddenly alarmed, the girl started to run after him.

Someone sharply grabbed her wrist. Wincing with surprise, Rebecca tried to free her hand. When this proved impossible, she turned and swung her free hand at her captive.

It was Wil. 

The archer narrowly ducked, but did not release his arm.

"Rebecca!"  
"Wil! Let go of me this instant!" She demanded furiously. What was he thinking? "What is Dan doing?! Wil, let me go!" Her tone was arduous but at a rough whisper. 

"Rebecca! I can't let go until you promise to return home."

"What?! What are you doing?!" Rebecca twisted her arm away, but Wil's grip was secure.

"Dan and I are leaving Pherae tonight, Rebecca."

"Are you crazy?"

"Listen. We're on a journey. This isn't just for us, we have to do this for our village too."

"By coming back dead?" She retorted. Wil's face was expressionless for the first time. His unruly auburn hair flickered in the cold breeze. 

"We will come back, Rebecca. We'll be stronger." He let go of her arm, and she yanked it back irritated. He turned, a new set of newly fledged arrows packed into his quiver. Rebecca felt warmth flood her eyes and as she blinked, her vision became blurry. 

"Why must _you_ go...?" She lowered her head, still not understanding what was happening.

"Rebecca... Dan and I..." He turned and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll come back for you. I promise." Wil reached lifted her chin and gave a smile that made him seem younger. "Until that happens, be safe." The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She nodded slowly, and his touch withdrew. She stood there in the cold, eyes closed and face pale in the moonlight. When she opened her eyes, she was alone. The wind stung her eyes terribly, and she reached up her hand to rub them.

While she was doing so, she saw something tumbling across her path, and she stopped still in sudden shock.

A wildflower.

The delicate flower flipped as it was in the cruel hands of the wind. As Rebecca's eyes followed it, she watched as the petals fell away from the buds and blew away into the night air.

::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::,::::::,::::::::,::::::::,:::::::::,::::::::::,::::::::::::

::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-::::::::-:::::::::o:::::::::o::::::-::::::::-::::::-::::::::-:::::::::-:::::::::::

:::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::`:::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::`::::::::::`:::::::::::


End file.
